Love Me, Please!
by Sweatpanda
Summary: [CHAPTER] [UPDATE] [Park Woojin x Park Jihoon] [Lai Guanlin x Bae Jinyoung] [Lai Guanlin x Park Jihoon] [ChamWink. PanDeep. Slight!PanWink. ChamHwi] Woojin belum siap jika melihat Jihoon menangis karena lelaki kurang ajar itu. Setidaknya, Woojin harus membuat Jihoon jatuh cinta dulu padanya. Baru ia akan menceritakan semuanya. Warn : Boys Love. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Jihoon terdiam ketika telinganya mendengar suara berisik yang berasal dari pintu depan rumahnya. Jihoon berdiri dari duduknya, melangkah ke pintu dan membukanya pelan-pelan. Nafas Jihoon tercekat begitu melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"WOOJIN-AH!"

.

.

 **Love Me, Please!**

 **Park Woojin X Park Jihoon**

 **2Park**

 **With**

 **Lai Guanlin X Bae Jinyoung**

 **PanDeep**

 **Slight**

 **GuanHoon/PanWink**

.

.

Jihoon menuntun Woojin agar duduk di sofa yang tadi ia duduki. Sementara dirinya, sudah berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil air hangat dan kotak obat-obatan.

Setelah semuanya ada di meja, Jihoon lantas duduk di samping Woojin. Memandangi wajah teman sekelasnya yang nampak babak belur itu. Jihoon mengambil kapas dan membubuhinya dengan alkohol. Setelahnya, Jihoon mulai membersihkan wajah Woojin yang penuh akan luka.

"Akhh!" Woojin meringis pelan ketika rasa perih teramat terasa di bibirnya. Jihoon yang melihat itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri, ia menjauhkan tangannya beberapa saat sebelum kembali mengulurkannya. Mencoba kembali mengobati luka yang ada di wajah Woojin.

Jihoon tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada teman sekelasnya itu. Hanya saja, dia merasa heran. Jihoon tidak begitu dekat dengan Woojin memang, hanya mendengar dari beberapa orang jika Woojin itu anak yang baik. Tidak suka mencari masalah dan anak yang ramah pada orang lain. Tapi melihat Woojin seperti ini, Jihoon merasa jika semua perkataan orang-orang tentang Woojin tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Tentu saja! Mana ada seorang pelajar yang masih berkeliaran di luar rumah saat malam sudah larut, apalagi esok harinya masih sekolah? Kecuali, jika anak itu adalah seorang anak yang nakal. Dan setahu Jihoon pula, rumah Woojin itu tidak dekat sini. Karena setahu Jihoon, rumah Woojin berbeda arah dari rumahnya.

Jihoon mengambil obat merah sekarang, ia kembali membubuhkan obat merah itu pada kapas baru yang ia ambil. Setelahnya, Jihoon mengambil plester dan menempelkannya pada luka yang ada di dahi Woojin.

Jihoon terdiam sesaat ketika matanya mengamati wajah Woojin. Wajah Woojin terlihat tampan, apalagi dengan gigi gingsulnya membuat Jihoon terkadang lupa jika dirinya sudah memiliki kekasih. Ah bicara tentang kekasih, Jihoon jadi kesal sendiri.

Jihoon merapihkan obat-obatan yang berada di atas meja pada tempatnya kembali. Ekor matanya melirik pada Woojin yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Jihoon tidak tahu, apakah Woojin tertidur atau hanya memejamkan matanya saja.

"Terimakasih."

Jihoon menghentikan kegiatannya ketika mendengar suara Woojin. Jihoon menolehkan kepalanya dan matanya bertemu langsung dengan mata Woojin yang menatapnya dalam. Jihoon menelan ludahnya gugup seketika.

"Sa-sama-sama."

Jihoon kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, namun ekor matanya melirik pada Woojin yang kini menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. Jihoon berdeham, mencoba menarik perhatian Woojin dan nampaknya berhasil.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya?" Jihoon bertanya setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia menaruh kotak P3K miliknya di atas meja. Jihoon pun duduk menghadap ke Woojin.

Woojin menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit untuk membentuk senyuman kecil. "Hanya memberi pelajaran pada orang yang sudah menyakiti seseorang yang ku sayang." Katanya dan menatap Jihoon dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk Jihoon mengerti.

Jihoon berdeham dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tak mau jika lama-lama menatap Woojin, karena ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya saat mendengar ucapan dan tatapan Woojin kepadanya. Jihoon tak tahu perasaan apa yang hinggap di hatinya sekarang.

"Ah ya begitukah? Ini sudah larut, lebih baik kau menginap di sini saja. Besok pagi kita bisa berangkat bersama, kau bisa memakai seragamku besok." Jihoon berujar gugup, dan matanya menatap ke sekeliling ruang tamunya.

"Apa itu tidak merepotkan?" Tanya Woojin sangsi.

"Sama sekali tidak." Jihoon menjawab dengan cepat, begitu pula dengan matanya yang kembali menatap Woojin.

Woojin tersenyum, menampilkan gingsulnya dan berkata, "Baiklah, aku akan menginap di sini. Dan besok aku akan meminta Hyungseob untuk membawakan tasku dari rumah."

Jihoon mengangguk singkat, "Kau bisa memakai kam—"

"Tidak usah, aku bisa tidur di sini." Woojin memotong kalimat Jihoon cepat.

Jihoon mendelik tak suka melihatnya. "Kau tamuku, sudah seharusnya kau tidur di kamar tamu, bukan di sofa." Jihoon berucap tajam yang dibalas senyuman oleh Woojin.

"Aku tamu tak diundang, sudah sepantasnya aku tidur di sofa. Bahkan mungkin seharusnya aku tidur di lantai atau jalanan saja malam ini."

Jihoon mendengus, ia lantas berdiri dan membawa kotak obat-obatan bersamanya. "Terserahmu saja." Katanya dan pergi menuju dapur.

Meninggalkan Woojin yang hanya terkekeh seraya menahan perih di wajahnya, saat melihat tingkah Jihoon yang terlihat lucu di matanya.

Jihoon bergegas kembali ke kamarnya dan mencoba tidak mempedulikan tatapan Woojin yang mengarah padanya. Jihoon menaiki tangga di rumahnya dengan cepat dan tak menoleh sedetikpun pada Woojin. Sampai di kamarnya, Jihoon membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil selimut tambahan miliknya. Ia lalu kembali keluar dan melihat ke arah Woojin, ia menemukan teman sekelasnya sudah berbaring dan memejamkan matanya di atas sofa.

Jihoon melangkah mendekati Woojin dan menyampirkan selimut yang dibawanya ke tubuh Woojin. Jihoon lagi-lagi memperhatikan wajah Woojin untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Terimakasih dan maaf merepotkanmu."

Jihoon berjengit mendengar suara Woojin. Meski Woojin tidak membuka matanya, ia tahu jika Woojin belum sepenuhnya masuk ke alam mimpi. Jihoon tersenyum kecil, ia membelai rambut Woojin sebentar sebelum tersadar dari apa yang dilakukannya. Tidak! Seharusnya ia tidak melakukan ini. Jihoon pun kembali berlari meninggalkan Woojin yang kini tertawa senang di dalam hatinya.

"Manisnya Jihoon-ieku."

.

.

Dan seperti apa yang dikatakan Jihoon semalam, pagi ini Jihoon dan Woojin berangkat bersama ke sekolah. Jihoon sudah siap dengan seragamnya begitupula dengan Woojin. Keduanya kini tengah berdiri di halte dekat rumah Jihoon. Woojin melirik Jihoon yang tengah sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Kau tidak berangkat bersama Guanlin?" Tanya Woojin. Wajar, karena Guanlin memang adalah kekasih Jihoon. Memikirkan hal itu, entah kenapa hati Woojin merasa sakit.

"Kami tidak pernah berangkat bersama, paling cuma pulang saja." Jawab Jihoon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa?" Woojin kembali bertanya dengan nada yang—jika Jihoon tak salah menafsirkan—datar.

Jihoon menghela nafasnya dan kembali menjawab, "Aku juga tak tahu. Tapi Guanlin memang selalu tak bisa jika berangkat sekolah bersamaku. Itu katanya diawal kami jadian, dan aku maklumi saja."

Woojin terlihat menahan emosinya, ia mengepalkan tangannya untuk meredakan emosinya dan tiba-tiba saja terkumpul di dalam hatinya.

'Kau bodoh atau apa Park Jihoon? Guanlin itu selingkuh! Guanlin mengkhianatimu!' Woojin hanya bisa meneriakan kata-kata itu di dalam hatinya. Woojin belum siap jika melihat Jihoon menangis karena lelaki kurang ajar itu. Setidaknya, Woojin harus membuat Jihoon jatuh cinta dulu padanya. Baru ia akan menceritakan semuanya.

"Woojin! Ayo!" Woojin tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Jihoon menarik tangannya. Woojin mengikuti langkah Jihoon yang menariknya memasuki bus. Woojin tersenyum, ia berjanji ia tak akan melepaskan genggaman tangan Jihoon. Suatu hari nanti.

.

.

Keduanya sampai di sekolah sepuluh menit kemudian. Woojin lantas menghampiri Hyungseob yang sudah menunggunya di gerbang sekolah.

"Ini!" Hyungseob dengan kesal menyodorkan tas milik Woojin ke depan wajah sang empunya. Woojin hanya terkekeh dan bergumam 'Terimakasih'.

Ekor mata Woojin melihat ke arah belakangnya untuk melihat Jihoon. Dan ia menemukan Jihoon sudah bersama Guanlin. Jihoon terlihat sangat khawatir melihat wajah Guanlin yang terlihat babak belur.

Woojin mengepalkan tangannya, 'Tidakkah yang semalam cukup?' bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Dan Woojin juga sempat melihat, pemuda di belakang Guanlin, melepaskan tangan yang digenggam Guanlin dengan wajah datarnya. Itu Bae Jinyoung. Yang Woojin ketahui sebagai kekasih Lai Guanlin, sejak satu tahun lalu.

Lai Guanlin memang brengsek.

.

.

TBC / END

A/N :

1.) Ini hadiah lain untuk kalian, para 2Park serta PanDeep shipper dariku. (Meskipun di chap ini PanDeepnya belum keliatan)

2.) Awalnya mau dibikin oneshot, tapi aku terlalu suka sama jalan ceritanya, jadi aku jadiin chapter. (Panda gila emang)

3.) So, menurut kalian gimana? Harus dilanjutkah?

 **09 Januari 2018**

 **Panda**


	2. Chapter 2

Guanlin menatap datar pada pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini. Bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai tipis melihat pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Jinyoung-hyung, kau bisa menungguku di mobil. Secepatnya aku akan menyusul." Kata Guanlin pada pemuda lain yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Pemuda bernama Jinyoung itu menganggukan kepalanya dengan wajah yang tanpa ekspresi andalannya. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Jinyoung berjalan meninggalkan Guanlin dan pemuda lain yang saat ini tengah saling bertatapan di depan sebuah supermarket itu.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa kau menemuiku, Woojin-hyung?" Guanlin bersidekap dan matanya menatap lurus pada mata Woojin yang menatapnya penuh emosi.

.

.

 **Love** **Me,** **Please**!

Park Woojin X Park Jihoon

 **2Park**

With Lai Guanlin X Bae Jinyoung

 **PanDeep**

Slight

 **PanWink**

 **ChamHwi**

.

.

"Jihoon." Guanlin menyatukan kedua alisnya saat mendengar nama kekasihnya terucap dari mulut pemuda di hadapannya itu. "Kenapa dengan Jihoon-hyung?"

"Jauhi Jihoon mulai dari sekarang." Woojin berucap dengan nada datar, matanya menatap tajam tepat pada mata Guanlin.

Guanlin tersenyum menyeringai mendengar ucapan Woojin. "Kenapa aku harus menjauhi **kekasihku** sendiri, Woojin-hyung?"

Woojin mengatupkan bibirnya. Dengan segera ia melayangkan sebuah tinjuan keras tepat ke pipi Guanlin.

 **Buagh**

Guanlin yang tak siap pun terhuyung hingga terjatuh. Guanlin mendecih kecil, ia bangkit dan membalas perlakuan Woojin. Guanlin pun melayangkan tinjuan keras ke wajah Woojin.

 **Buagh**

 **Bugh**

Baku hantam tak terelakan dari keduanya. Jinyoung yang melihat kejadian itu dari dalam mobil Guanlin berniat untuk menghampiri keduanya dan melerai perkelahian yang terjadi. Namun ia urungkan. Karena Jinyoung merasa tak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang terjadi di antara kedua orang di depan sana.

 **Bukk**

Hingga akhirnya Woojin berhasil menjatuhkan Guanlin. Woojin meraih kerah baju Guanlin dan menatap tajam pada mata Guanlin.

"Dengar Lai Guanlin, ini peringatan pertama dariku. Jika aku mendapati kau menyakiti Jihoon, maka tak ada ampun lagi bagimu. Mengerti!" Woojin melepaskan genggamannya pada kerah baju Guanlin dan berjalan menjauhi Guanlin.

Guanlin meringis pelan saat ia menarik bibirnya untuk menyeringai, karena luka di bibirnya. Guanlin kembali berdiri dan berjalan mendekati mobilnya. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan mendapatkan pandangan datar dari Jinyoung.

"Kau tunggu di sini. Aku akan segera kembali." Giliran Jinyoung yang keluar dari mobil dan kembali masuk ke dalam minimarket. Guanlin tahu, Jinyoung pasti kembali ke sana untuk membeli obat-obatan untuk mengobati lukanya. Guanlin memang tak salah untuk menambatkan hatinya pada seseorang.

"Well, kita lihat sampai mana kau bisa menghentikanku, Park Woojin."

.

.

"Kenapa wajahmu bisa terluka begini, Guanlin-ah?" Jihoon menatap sedih pada Guanlin yang duduk di depannya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap luka memar di pipi kekasihnya itu.

Guanlin tersenyum dan menjawab, "Aku menolong seseorang semalam. Dia hampir dicopet hyung, akhirnya aku menolong orang itu. Tapi, malah aku yang jadi sasaran." Guanlin berbohong untuk menutupi apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Oh, benarkah? Kau memang yang terbaik, Guanlin-ah. Aku kira ka-" Jihoon menghentikan ucapannya ketika ia baru saja akan mengatakan jika Woojin juga sama terlukanya seperti Guanlin. Meskipun Jihoon juga tak tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada teman sekelasnya itu.

Guanlin menatap bingung pada Jihoon yang tak menyelesaikan ucapannya itu. "Kau kira apa hyung?" Tanya Guanlin.

Jihoon tersenyum tipis, "Aku kira kau berkelahi dengan seseorang, Guanlin-ah. Apalagi aku juga menemukan Woojin yang sama babak belurnya seperti dirimu." Jawab Jihoon polos.

Guanlin tersenyum, "Kau mengira aku berkelahi dengan Woojin-hyung, hyung? Itu tidak mungkin 'kan? Untuk apa aku berkelahi dengannya. Kami tak ada urusan apapun, hyung." Katanya seraya menatap lurus mata Jihoon.

Jihoon mengangguk ragu, dalam hati, ia membenarkan perkataan Guanlin. Untuk apa Guanlin dan Woojin berkelahi? Setahu dirinya, baik Guanlin dan Woojin tidak pernah mencari masalah satu sama lain. Apalagi keduanya memang tidak dekat.

"Hyung," Guanlin menangkup kedua pipi Jihoon dan mengusapnya pelan. "Kau percaya padaku 'kan? Aku tak mungkin mencari masalah dengan seseorang apalagi sampai kami berkelahi," sambung Guanlin dengan senyum tipis yang terpatri di bibirnya.

Jihoon mengangguk dan tersenyum manis, "Aku percaya padamu, Guanlin-ah."

Guanlin melebarkan senyumnya, ia menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Jihoon sebelum mengacak gemas rambut sang kekasih. "Nah, begitu hyung," Guanlin lalu menggandeng tangan Jihoon. "Kajja, aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas hyung. Sebentar lagi bel masuk," ajak Guanlin seraya berjalan menuju kelas Jihoon dan meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah.

"Ne, kajja." Dengan senyum lebarnya, Jihoon pun mengikuti langkah Guanlin.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, sedari tadi ada dua orang yang memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan yang sarat terluka.

.

.

Woojin melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas setelah memastikan jika pujaan hatinya sudah keluar dari kelasnya, yaitu kelas yang berada tepat di samping kelas Woojin. Woojin mengikuti Jihoon yang tengah berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Woojin tak tahu, mengapa pemuda di depannya itu terburu-buru sekali sekarang.

Woojin berhenti tepat sepuluh meter di belakang Jihoon, dimana pemuda manis itu tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan pemuda lain yang lebih tinggi dan berstatus sebagai kekasih si manis. Siapa lagi? Lai Guanlin, tentu saja.

Woojin menggeram rendah, tangannya terkepal kuat menahan amarah begitu melihat bagaimana Guanlin memperlakukan Jihoon, dan bagaimana pipi Jihoon memerah karena perlakuan manis si brengsek Lai itu. Woojin cemburu, ia ingin sekali menggantikan posisi Guanlin. Woojin ingin memberitahukan bagaimana sifat Guanlin sebenarnya pada Jihoon. Tapi, apa Jihoon akan percaya padanya?

"Woojin-hyung!"

Woojin tersadar dari lamunannya begitu seseorang memanggil namanya. Matanya menyipit begitu dua sosok yang tadi ia perhatikan sudah menghilang entah kemana. Mengalihkan atensinya, Woojin menemukan Daehwi yang tengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Hyung, ke rumahku hari ini ya? Eomma sedang ke luar kota, jadi aku kesepian." Daehwi menatap penuh harap pada Woojin yang sekarang sudah ia gandeng lengannya.

Woojin berfikir sebentar dan menghela nafasnya panjang. "Baiklah," sahut Woojin singkat.

Daehwi pun tersenyum lebar. Dengan masih menggandeng lengan Woojin, keduanya berjalan ke arah mobil jemputan Daehwi. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan sejak kecil memang, jika Daehwi akan meminta Woojin untuk menemaninya jika orangtuanya sedang bertugas ke luar kota atau bahkan luar negeri. Atau terkadang, Daehwi yang akan menginap di rumah Woojin. Keluarga keduanya sudah mengenal dan bersahabat sejak dulu, jadi kedua orangtua mereka memaklumi dan bahkan mengharapkan adanya hubungan lebih di antara keduanya.

Namun, semenjak kecil, Woojin hanya menganggap Daehwi sebagai adik kecilnya saja hingga sekarang. Meskipun Woojin perhatian dan melindungi Daehwi, tetap saja perasaan itu tak akan berubah. Apalagi semenjak ia bertemu Jihoon, Woojin merasa ia telah bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya. Tapi, yang namanya cinta sejati, tidak mudah untuk menggapainya 'kan? Begitulah yang Woojin alami saat ini.

"Hyung! Kau melamun?" Daehwi menggoyangkan bahu Woojin yang sedari tadi diam. Bahkan hingga mereka sampai di depan kediaman Daehwi.

Woojin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali hingga ia bertemu tatap dengan Daehwi yang menatapnya dengan wajah yang cemberut.

"Kau kenapa, Daehwi-ya?" Tanya Woojin bingung.

Daehwi semakin menekuk wajahnya mendengar pertanyaan Woojin. "Kau menyebalkan hyung! Sedari tadi aku bercerita, kau malah melamun. Aku kesal padamu, hyung!" Daehwi beranjak keluar dari mobil dan membanting pintu mobil dengan kuat.

Membuat Woojin yang ditinggal, mendesah lelah karenanya. Woojin bukannya tak mau mengejar dan memberi penjelasan pada Daehwi, hanya saja, Woojin tak mau jika Daehwi semakin berharap padanya. Ia tahu jika Daehwi menaruh perasaan lebih padanya, dan Woojin tak bisa untuk membalas perasaan itu.

'Maafkan aku, Daehwi-ya.'

.

.

Jinyoung duduk di kursi dekat jendela dengan segelas Cappuchino di meja. Matanya menatap lurus pada jendela di mana jalanan yang ramai terlihat dari sana. Kegiatan itu terus ia lakukan dengan sesekali menyesap Cappuchinonya yang perlahan mendingin.

"Bae Jinyoung?"

Hingga suara seseorang menginterupsi kegiatannya. Jinyoung menatap pantulan seseorang yang memanggilnya dari jendela. Jinyoung tanpa menoleh, bergumam membalasnya.

Pemuda yang memanggilnya itu menghela nafas, ia memilih duduk di hadapan Jinyoung dan memperhatikan Jinyoung, meskipun pemuda itu tak menggubrisnya sedikitpun.

"Kenapa kau ke sini, Lai Guanlin? Bukankah kau ada kencan dengan kekasihmu?" Jinyoung membuka suaranya dan matanya menatap datar pemuda di hadapannya itu.

Guanlin berdecak pelan, tangannya menggenggam tangan Jinyoung yang berada di atas meja. Jinyoung tak sedikitpun berniat untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan itu.

"Aku minta maaf, Jinyoungie-hyung. Aku tahu, seharusnya aku tak mengabaikanmu. Tapi aku harus bagaimana? Aku tak mungkin membiarkan pemuda itu merebut Jihoon dariku." Ucap Guanlin dengan nada yang penuh dengan kebingungan.

Jinyoung tersenyum miring mendengar ucapan Guanlin. "Meskipun aku sudah seringkali mendengar penjelasanmu, aku tetap merasa sakit saat melihatmu dengannya, Guanlin-ah. Aku merasa muak." Balas Jinyoung dengan sorot mata terluka dan menatap lurus mata Guanlin.

"Jin-"

"Jangan temui aku lagi. Urusi saja Jihoonmu itu, kita sampai di sini." Jinyoung dengan cepat melepaskan genggaman tangan Guanlin dan beranjak dari duduknya. Ia kemudian melangkah dengan cepat meninggalkan kafe tersebut.

Guanlin pun menyusul Jinyoung namun tertahan karena suara ponselnya yang berbunyi.

 **Park Jihoon is calling ...**

.

.

 **TBC**

A/N :

1.) Hello! Apa kabar? Maaf ya, lama. Sibuk sama ujian dan writer block sih.

2.) Niatnya mau update abis ujikom dua minggu lalu, tapi apa daya, seminggu setelahnya langsung TO3, jadinya aku undur.

3.) Well, aku lagi kobam ChamHwi, jadi aku masukin mereka di sini. Dan PanDeep, itu beneran putus ga ya? Ada saran buat jadi pasangannya Jinyoung yg lain ga? Jan Minhyun tapi wkwkwk xD.

4.) Pengen publish ff baru, tapi banyak utang, jadi nanti ajalah haha xD.

 **11 Maret 2018**

 **Panda**


End file.
